Anything For You, Itachi
by JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness
Summary: It's Itachi's 21st birthday and AimiOC wants to give him a present he will NEVER forget! Adult situation! Slightly OC centric and Itachi might seem OOC! PLEASE R&R! Jasmine


Title: Anything For You, Itachi.

By:Jasmine Riddle

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto!!! I do not own the song 'Anything for You', or Evanescence. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. Song 'Anything For You' © Evanescence.

Pairing: Itachi X Aimi (OC)

A/n: Okay hello!!!! This us my first attempt at a l.e.m.o.n. (I did that on purpose!!!) which has been edited and revised… this was originally on my Quizilla account but I decided to delete that and post it on here. R&R!!!

-Jasmine

* * *

'_Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say  
Just tell me  
I'll believe all your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe, close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you  
I'll believe all your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe, close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you  
Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be  
Everything you need'_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ITACHI!!" I yelled at him as he walked into the Akatsuki kitchen. It's his 21st birthday today and I wanted to make him feel special...even though he already is.

"Thanks" he murmured. He noticed the cake on the counter. It had black and red frosting, in the design of the cloaks we wear. "You made that?" he asked me.

"Who else? It's safe to eat, I had to make Zetsu his own… cannibals, can't even eat birthday cake." I said rolling my eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Well, that's rare. I never seem to get you to smile. Get Itachi to smile, check." I pretended to check off a list on the palm of my hand. He took a slice of the cake and put it on a plate to eat. I moved closer to him. And put my head in my hands sighing.

He looked my way, as if to read what was wrong with me. It's not like I could control the fact that I loved him. What he doesn't understand is that being his subordinate just makes me worry about him. He nearly got himself killed going into Kohona that last time, I was so worried. "Aimi, are you okay?"

"Huh?" I asked looking at him in surprise. He just used my name...he **NEVER** did that. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Hey itachi...I have another birthday present for you but its going to have to wait 'till after Deidara gives you his. Don't ask me what it is because I don't even know." I said to him.

"Deidara, give me a present? I don't think I want to know." he said. I laughed a little. I was really nervous about the present I was going to give him. I didn't know whether he would accept it or not. Just then Deidara came in the room with a huge, and I mean **HUGE** box. I sweat dropped and Itachi looked like he was going to fall off his chair.

"Didn't I tell you a small present Deidara? I can't believe you bought him a huge present." I said shaking my head.

"I DIDN'T BUY IT, UN! I made it, yeah!" he said with a huge ass smile on his face. I rolled my eyes once again; he was sure in for a surprise if Itachi didn't like it. Then again so was I...

Itachi slowly, _very _slowly, opened the huge box. Inside was an almost life size clay figure of Itachi. My mouth dropped to the floor. "I always knew you were insane Deidara..." I muttered under my breath.

"Um...thanks...I guess." Itachi said looking at it in wonder.

"Okay Aimi your turn, un!!" said a smiley Deidara. I nodded to Deidara and Kisame. They then dragged him into the living room while I quickly ran to me room to change.

"This is it." I told myself. I changed into a small black push-up bra, a skirt-like pair of underwear, and one of Deidara's smaller Akatsuki cloaks. Then I walked out into the living room.

Itachi gave them death glares and me a look that read: That's it?

I gulped as I approached him taking his hand. A song was playing in my head over and over.

* * *

He looked at me in wonder. This was it. I lead him to his room that Kisame had set up this morning after he had left it. There were candles everywhere, a '_Do Not Disturb_' sign on the door, black satin sheets were laid on his bed, and there was music playing. The same song I had running through my head 'Anything For You' by Evanescence.

"I'll be anything for you, Itachi. anything." I said pulling him to the bed. My heart was skipping beats, and his hands were growing sweaty with the sudden actions made by me. I sat him on the bed, and moved away from him removing my coat slowly. My insides were twisting, and my heart was pounding in my chest.

He gulped this time seeing me in what I was wearing. I looked at him curious of what he thought. "Happy Birthday." I whispered seductively as I came closer to him, I didn't wait for him to say anything. I kissed him and pushed him down gently on the bed. He returned the kiss to my surprise. And turned me over so he was on top instead.

I started to remove his jacket and headband. Soon he and I were naked, passionately kissing. His breathing was a little heavy, but nothing mattered, not today. "Can I do what ever I want to you?" he asked me.

"Maybe… It is your birthday isn't it? Just don't kill me." I said playfully into his ear. He kissed me in response and let his hands roam all over my body. Soon his tongue was in my mouth and his hands were anywhere they wanted to be. Then his moves grew urgent and he spread my legs apart with his. I opened them willingly and he quickly entered and exited. I noticed how big he actually was and gasped. He did this a few more times and then just started going to the rhythm of the music playing. I clung to his back as if I needed him here forever. I wanted him body and soul, and it didn't matter to me whether it was pain or pleasure. I felt good to have him here with me… inside of me…

I caught him off guard and turned him over so I was on top this time. "My turn." I whispered into his ear. I pulled him out of me, with displeasure on my half but it wasn't for me to say…And I ran my fingers down his chest. I moved downward and cocked my head to the side asking for permission.

With no response from him I gently ran my fingers down his penis, it sent shivers up his spine. He grasped the sheets as I sucked on it hard, pulling it completely into my mouth.

Soon he reached his climax, and I pulled away from it after unwillingly swallowing a very bitter liquid. I moved back towards Itachi and he moved me underneath him rather quickly and grasped both my breasts, making the intake of air I took make a sound of surprise.

He began biting and kissing my neck, making it impossible for me to keep composure. I began to moan his name; he moved downward with every moan and made his way down on me. I shook my head and moved him back upwards. "It's not my birthday yet. I'm supposed to spoil you, remember?" I asked him teasingly nibbling at his ear. I pulled him into a kiss as he eased up and began to relax.

"Happy birthday Itachi." I whispered. "I'll be anything for you. Just pretend you love me. Itachi, _I love you_."

I kissed him as I started to drift off into sleep. "Thank you. You gave me the best birthday present I could ever want." Itachi whispered into my ear before he too fell asleep. But I didn't know he was thinking of anything…

'_I love you too, Aimi…'_

* * *

A/N: Okay! How was it???? Review please!!!!!! It was my first so be nice!! NO flames!! Those WILL BE DELETED!! Criticism is appreciated…(just don't tell me in a review PM me and tell me okay!) nn!

-Jasmine


End file.
